


Go out with a BANG

by sarcasmismyweapon



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue, dylan is an asshole, harper gets hurt, tyr gets to punch dylan in the face, tyr makes everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: after harper saves the day from a battle that was all dylan's fault, the human is trapped in a lower deck on the andromeda. tyr goes hunting for his missing lover, desperate to see the boy once more and to find him in one piece.





	Go out with a BANG

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of a longer piece, though i still technically consider this a short story even though its like 14,000 words. that's short for me lol. 
> 
> disclaimer: dont own this series blah blah blah, has male/male relationships if you dont like dont read blah blah blah. if you have issues with homosexuality dont bother writing me flaming reviews as i'll just ignore you or point out the fact that your issues are just that...YOUR issues. im cool with homosexuality and i love writing it so buckle up kiddies cause im gonna keep doing so.
> 
> dylan is not so much a homophobe in this as he has issues with tyr and harper being together when their from different species. so just thought i would point that out. hope you enjoy this piece and keep your eyes peeled for more.
> 
> I HAVE NO BETA ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN, THAT SAID I SPELL CHECK AND REVIEW ALL OF MY PIECES EXTENSIVELY IF I MISSED SOMETHING DEAL WITH IT!.

a rather nasty jerk of their ship nearly threw them all to the ground. orders were being shouted back and forth and the ships AI was constantly reporting new damage as well as the incoming attacks. the warnings on screen indicated how theirs shields were fairing in the battle. gritting his teeth tyr continued to fire against the aliens who thought they could take on the mighty ship andromeda. their esteemed captain had managed to piss of the aliens leader and so here they were fighting for their lives once again because of the man's outdated beliefs. growling as the ship shook again, he barked out.  
"stabilize the damn ship"  
the AI nodded its head on screen before calling out.  
"stabilizers are at 40% and falling. continued attack will result in the loss of our ability to track and maintain lock on the targets."  
growling he turned to their captain who was also doing what little he could to prevent their demise. the man glanced his way before glaring and shouting.  
"not a word tyr, just focus"  
snorting he returned to his present task, namely taking out as many ships as he could before they did the same to them. another harsh jerk and the AI intoned.  
"damage to deck 3, deck 7, deck 10. compromised air flow to deck 18, deck 20, loss of power to deck 2, deck 7, deck 15, deck 18, deck 20. life support failing on deck 10, deck 18, deck 20. fires located on deck 7, deck 10, deck 18."  
"shut up ship"  
the AI frowned at him but silenced its warnings as they continued to battle against the aliens. it was beka who called out.  
"can we slipstream away?"  
the ships AI replied before anyone else could.  
"negative, damage to the slipstreams outer casing, engaging in slipstream would cause cataclysmic failure of systems and could destroy the ship."  
"just say no dammit."  
he growled, ignoring the frown the ship gave him as he let his fingers dance around the console, firing upon the ships swarming them.  
"we need to figure out something cause were not gonna last much longer."  
beka cried as she held onto her console and continued to work. tyr didn’t bother to reply to the woman, instead focusing on the task in front of him, no matter how redundant it seemed overall. a harsh jerk to the right and the lights flickered before coming back on. growling tyr continued to fire upon the ships. they all glanced up however when the voice of their engineer came over the ships speakers.  
"here thee here thee, one large ass can of smite coming down. andromeda release cannon bay two."  
"releasing"  
they watched as the cannon bay was jettisoned out in front of the ship. growling tyr barked to the engineer.  
"how is that supposed to help, you just reduced what we can fire with."  
he heard the boy laughing before he said.  
"aim and fire at it. hold on tight when you do. were gonna ride the wave baby."  
eyebrow raised he glanced down to his console to target the cannon bay and fired. all of their eyes widened when the tank exploded in a rush of blue plasma. they fell to the ground as the ship jerked violently as the wave of energy crashed against them.

**************

groaning the crew of the andromeda picked themselves up from the floor. rubbing heads and limbs as they righted themselves. beka winced as her hand came away with a trail of blood. glancing about she saw dylan holding onto the console in front of him, looking confused. tyr had just gotten to his feet and was looking stunned out at the view screen. following the security officers gaze her mouth dropped open at the debris field in front of them.  
"andromeda...whats the status of the enemy ships?"  
"destroyed, there are no more enemy ships"  
glancing to tyr she saw the mans smirk. shaking her head she called out.  
"damn shorty you did good."  
there was no reply. frowning beka called out.  
"harper?"  
frowning tyr asked.  
"ship are the com's still open?"  
"negative, a power surge closed all open communications."  
sighing he ordered.  
"connect us with harper"  
the AI nodded and blinked a few times before stating.  
"he is not answering"  
scowling a moment he glanced back up when dylan called.  
"can you locate him?"  
" yes. locating....error. i cannot locate harper’s current whereabouts."  
the crew glanced to one another, tyr couldn’t help but feel the beginnings of worry to flare in his stomach for the boy who was his lover. clearing his throat he ordered.  
"locate his last known location"  
"locating...harper’s last known location was on deck 7"  
it was beka who asked with trepidation in her voice.  
"where on deck 7"  
"according to my security logs, harper was last seen in conduit access panel 13."  
"he's in the walls?"  
dylan questioned. tyr sent the man a glare before asking.  
"what damage is present in that area"  
the ships AI blinked a moment as it cataloged the necessary information.  
"that area of the ship is suffering from hull damage, a loss of power, decreased airflow, there are also fires present in certain areas on the deck. i am unable to determine the exact whereabouts of this damage and if it affects harpers last known location."  
gritting his teeth tyr ran for the door before sliding to a stop when dylan called out.  
"wait!"  
twisting around he glared fiercely at the commonwealth idealist.  
"we don’t even know if he's there, you could get trapped down there. harper will report in, he's hacked into the andromeda too many times to count."  
glaring at the man the nietzschean said.  
"and if he's trapped?"  
the man blinked as if he hadn’t thought to consider the boy being hurt. snorting tyr ran through the doorway and went to go in search of his missing lover.  
beka sighed before stating offhandedly.  
"your not winning points with either of them lately, did you really think you could stop him from going to find harper? we both know their feelings towards one another, and whether you like it not, they're in a relationship. "  
she continued working at her console to help locate the missing engineer, avoiding the glare the man sent her way. the ships AI watched them interact a moment before going back to its previous task of helping to locate its missing engineer.

**************

tyr ran down the hallway going for the nearest lift only to come to a halt just before it . there was a huge mass of debris in his way. growling he turned to head in another direction when the ships hologram appeared.  
"go to lifts 6 and 7"  
"those are the furthest away from him"  
the hologram nodded before explaining.  
"they are also the only ones currently able to reach his deck."  
nodding his head he ran towards the indicated lifts and found the door open waiting for him. smirking he had just passed the rim of the door when they slammed shut and the lift jerked to life. he waited inside the tube far longer than he wished to reach the proper deck. finally the doors came open again and he ran out into the hallway. grimacing at the amount burnt plastic flooding his nose. glancing both ways he went to run left and was stopped by the hologram again. frowning he yelled.  
"whats the fastest route to him?"  
the hologram shook its head.  
"there is debris in both paths, however you must go forward, the other pathway is smoldering. i do not know how hot or severe the fire is behind the debris."  
nodding he ran forward, jumping over fallen items and ducking collapsed lighting. he rounded a corner only to cough as thick black smoke came trailing down the hallway.  
"ship you said the fire was the other way"  
"correct, there is no fire present in your current path"  
blinking tyr growled out.  
"and the thick black smoke im inhaling is what then?"  
the ships hologram flickered to life once more, though its image was distorted and it flickered in and out as it spoke to him.  
"the smoke you are seeing and breathing is from the coolant lines above you. they have ruptured and the coolant is reacting to being exposed to oxygen."  
growling to the machine he said.  
"is it harmful?"  
"it is not advised for you to stay in contact with the fumes longer than necessary. they can become hazardous to your health the longer you inhale them. the fluid however will not harm you."  
nodding he took a breath before running through the smoke. it burned his eyes, but he refused to stop and finally he broke through the other side. exhaling he took in another breath of the compromised air before taking off down the hallway. the air became clearer the further he got from the damaged pipelines. as he ran through the hallways he glanced at the damage surrounding him, as much as he hated to admit it to himself the chances of harper being injured were great. dylan was a fool to think the boy was dawdling in such a precarious environment. pressing forward he tried to keep his mind off the prospect of finding his lover injured....or worse. he came to the split in the hallways and glanced both ways.  
"ship, which way leads to the conduit?"  
he saw the flickers of light of the andromeda's hologram trying to manifest, but nothing came to pass. luckily the voice of the ship still carried through.  
"go left...i am losing connection to this area"  
"is there any other turns i must take to reach him?"  
"my sensors are unable to detect what you will encounter, i cannot tell you the best route from here."  
nodding his head tyr gave one last order to the ship before running forward.  
"send some droids to try and clear a path, i do not know what state i'll find him in, if im able i will bring him back through."  
the nietzschean ran forward, dodging various debris as he went in search of the boy. he skirted a few small fires as he glanced around for markings to show him if he was headed the right way. for the first time he had to admit that it would have been advantageous to have listened to the boy when he rambled on about the layout of the ship. shaking his head he pressed forward. there was a large pile of debris, but there was an opening. gritting his teeth, he approached the precarious pile of metal and tested if it would hold his weight. nodding his head he squeezed himself through the hole, grimacing when his arm was sliced open on a piece of jagged metal. tumbling to the floor he rolled to his feet before taking off again, ignoring his bleeding arm. it was as he was running down the hallway that his eye caught sight of something and he skidded to a halt and backed up. the markings on the wall said access tunnel 10. smirking he took off down the hallway, he was getting close. the walls were badly damaged and the man was forced to squeeze through small openings or shove debris away to be able to climb over things.

it wasn’t until he came past another damaged wall that he saw another marking. glancing at it his eyes widened. 13. glancing about he found the access panel for that sector. the wall was caving in, glaring he ran forward and stuck his head through the paneling to glance about. he couldn’t see anything down the tunnel. there were large beams broken in the tunnel, strewn a crossed the levels, but as far as he could see there was no body. pulling his head out he glanced about for any sign of the boy having left or being injured. there was nothing. gritting his teeth he slammed his fist into the wall. there was no sign of harper. unable to move himself away from the last place his lover had been seen, he collapsed against the wall, his head falling into his hands as he tried to think of what the boy might have done, where would he have fled too? how would he have gotten out of this damaged area? the boy knew the ship better than anyone, but being cut off from the ships AI, the boy wouldn’t be aware of the damaged areas, he could have easily succumb to being unaware of the dangers surrounding him. closing his eyes he warred with himself on what to do, he knew that he should leave the area before things got worse, go and see if the boy had managed to contact the rest of the crew or the ship itself. sighing he glanced once more to the opening of the access tunnel, it was the last place the boy had been scanned by the ships sensors. reaching out he ran his fingertips a crossed its edge, the dented metal was still smooth to the touch. smirking tyr gathered himself up, rolling to his knee's before finally standing. his body felt heavy with the weight he carried in knowing that it was unlikely he would see his lover again alive. frowning he growled out.  
"your a reckless childish man. damn you"  
turning to stride off back the way he came he froze when he heard the faint voice of his lover say.  
"you forgot genius"  
twisting about he yelled.  
"harper"  
"yeah"  
blinking a moment as if it wasn’t real, he called out to the boy.  
"where are you"  
"pretty sure im in hell, but i guess that’s up to debate since your here and normally its anything but hell when were together."  
chuckling at the boys humor he demanded again.  
"where are you"  
"im in the conduit pipeline"  
glancing to the open hole, he ran forward to stick his head in it once more.  
"harper"  
he called.  
"yeah"  
smirking when the boys voice was louder, he asked.  
"how far down are you?"  
"pretty sure i hit bottom"  
frowning he called out to the boy.  
"are you hurt"  
"uh...im gonna have to go with yes on that one big guy"  
gritting his teeth at hearing that, he called.  
"im coming down."  
"you wont like it down here"  
smirking he squeezed through the opening before holding onto the bent rungs of the access ladder.  
"i am sure i wont, but that is not going to stop me"  
"okay, but i warned you"  
smirking he began to climb down, he made it a few feet before saying.  
"talk to me"  
"you lonely or something?"  
chuckling he shook his head as he continued down.  
"i want to ensure you do not have a head injury"  
"oh..okay sure"  
each step down the boys voice got stronger until tyr had to begin maneuvering himself around beams and broken walls in his efforts to climb down.  
"so im guessing my little trick worked?"  
"yes, we are safe"  
"sweet...woulda liked to have seen it explode though"  
smirking he called out to the boy.  
"i am sure the ship can replay it for you."  
"yeah, but its never the same as being there...then again i was kinda there seeing as im stuck down here because of it."  
frowning he grunted as he folded himself around another beam before asking.  
"the explosion caused your fall?"  
"yeah, i slipped on the ladder, wouldn’t have been so bad, but well im sure your seeing all the debris."  
"indeed."  
he heard the boy chuckle before he dared to ask.  
"how long is this blasted tube."  
"uh well if you entered where i did its about two decks down."  
gritting his teeth he asked.  
"so i could have entered below your entry point and reached you"  
"hmm, maybe...depends on how fucked up that area is. i cant see the other access doors from where i am. they might be blocked."  
nodding his head he continued down the pipeline before having to contort his way around more debris. taking a moment to catch his breath he glanced about and saw that most of the walls in the pipeline had incurred some kind of damage. it was not promising for their escape. sighing he continued down and continued talking to his lover.  
"how badly are you hurt"  
"uh...im not sure"  
frowning tyr asked.  
"are you bleeding?"  
"yeah"  
"how much?"  
"fair amount...more than a bloody nose, less than a gun shot?"  
smirking he nodded and said.  
"alright, have you slowed the bleeding?"  
"tried too, kinda got nauseous when i touched it."  
as tyr came down the ladder he wondered just what all he would find. the boy was talking well, but if he was becoming nauseated by touching his wound than it was severe enough to warrant concern.  
"hey i think i can see your boot."  
smirking tyr glanced down past his feet to see a mop of blonde hair. he hurried the last few rungs before being able to step off. he twisted around and blinked. his brain took a moment to process what he was seeing. his lover was backed up against one of the tunnels walls, his feet out straight in front of him. two large beams overlaying the boys legs. the boy had one arm tucked in towards his chest, the other laying beside him. his nose had been bleeding, his lip was cut. there was bruising already forming on the boys body from what tyr could see. stepping forward he knelt before the boys trapped legs.  
"can you feel them?"  
harper smiled at him before glancing down to his trapped appendages. sighing he looked back up at the nietzschean and shook his head.  
"no...got nothin"  
wincing he turned his head away from the boy. harper smiled at his larger lover who was apparently taking the news about his damaged body worse than he had. deciding to try and lighten the mood he asked.  
"does this mean i can get some killer robot legs"  
tyr couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked back into the boys bright eyes. shaking his head tyr replied.  
"if that is what you wish, though i believe you could make something better than what is available."  
"damn right i can"  
smirking tyr rose from his crouch to move around the fallen beams, he managed to sit himself beside the boy, as close as he could with the debris in the way. he reached out and took the boys free hand. harper smiled at him as he squeezed the nietzscheans hand.  
"your better company than these beams"  
"i am glad to hear that"  
harper leaned his head back against the wall and said.  
"so how long before dylan comes to the rescue"  
the boy was startled when his lover snorted and deep scowl covered his face.  
"woah woah woah, what did he do while i was gone?"  
"he suggested that we wait for you to contact us before trying to search for you."  
harper laughed before taking his hand from the larger man and motioning to their surroundings.  
"yeah cause i got great reception down here"  
nodding his head he took the boys hand back before saying.  
"i believe he is aware that i was not going to listen to that request."  
harper smirked at the nietzschean.  
"yeah? you like me too much to leave me in some pipe huh?"  
smirking he nodded his head to the boy before explaining.  
"yes, so much so, that i took the long way here and managed to contort myself into infeasible positions."  
"kinky"  
the boy laughed as tyr shook his head. when they had settled tyr asked.  
"is your arm broken?"  
looking down to his arm that he had curled up against his chest.  
"guessing so...feels like i left a soldering iron on it."  
frowning at the boy he leaned over to look at what was visible. harpers hand pulled free of his to grab a hold of the man's vest in warning. he leaned back after he was finished.  
"i was not going to touch it"  
the boy nodded.  
"there doesn’t appear to be any deformity."  
harper glanced down to his arm before saying.  
"yeah, noticed that too, maybe i just cracked something?"  
"i suppose that is possible."  
the blonde smirked at him before his eyes caught something and he frowned before reaching out to point at the man's arm.  
"your hurt"  
snorting he glanced to the cut on his arm before turning his attention to his lover.  
"i believe i will live harper. your injuries are far worse than this cut."  
"yeah i guess so..."  
reaching forward tyr stroked the boys cheek with his thumb. harper smiled and leaned into the touch. the pair fell into a companionable silence. both reclining against the tunnels wall as they sat beside one another. harper turned his head to look at tyr before telling the nietzschean.  
"maybe you should go"  
frowning he shook his head to the boy, but was interrupted when harper said.  
"think about it tyr, your mobile, im not. no one else really knows where we are. this whole deck is fucked up. i don’t even know whats going on around us, we could lose life support. there's no point in you getting stuck down here when you can go up and help the others to get me outta here."  
"im not leaving you"  
sighing harper reached out with his hand and tugged on one of the man's braids.  
"your not listening...if the shit hits the fan there’s no reason for us both to die. go and get help and come back for me. if something happens then something happens. at least i wont have to feel guilty about dragging you down with me."  
glaring at his lover he surged forward to wrap a hand around the back of the boys head as he kissed the boy fiercely. harper groaned as his nietzschean lover kissed the daylights out of him. pulling back they panted.  
"okay...you feel better now?"  
growling tyr declared.  
"im not leaving"  
sighing harper leaned forward and pecked the man's lips with a chaste kiss.  
"now who's being reckless and childish."  
tyr snorted at the boy before sitting back against the wall. harper smiled before saying.  
"your supposed to cross your arms over your chest to really pull off the pouty look."  
he sent a glare to the boy who snickered at him. the boy straightened out before sighing.  
"i get it, you don’t want to leave me...i wouldn’t want to leave you either, but i know you and you'd threaten me to get me to do what you wanted and i'd probably give in...so give me this one, we both know im no good with threatening you."  
tyr smirked at his lover before adding.  
"you fail to be intimidating because you cannot hold yourself back from laughing at your attempt to use a stern voice."  
harper shrugged before wincing. tyr frowned at the boy before sighing. glancing down to the beams that held the boy prisoner he tilted his head.  
"what?"  
glancing to harper he turned his attention back to the beams and leaned forward to analyze them better.  
"how much do these weigh?"  
harper blinked at him before shaking his head.  
"uh uh, no you are not gonna try and lift those off of me"  
smirking tyr nodded his head.  
"answer me, how much do they weigh."  
harper whined at him before looking at the beams a crossed his lap. looking back up he huffed.  
"the top ones probably 250 pounds...the bottom one though...i think its one of the main cable supports...if it is, i don’t think you can lift it tyr, so don’t try...just leave em."  
shaking his head, tyr stood and walked around to straddle the boys ankles. looking at his lover he said.  
"i will count to three, take a breath before i lift it. we will do one at a time."  
harper looked at him imploringly, but once he saw that tyr wasn’t going to back down gave a subtle nod. smirking tyr wrapped his hands around the beam and said.  
"one...two...three..."  
harper cried out when the man lifted the beam off of him, tyr grunting under its weight before maneuvering the beam away from the boy and placing it on the ground. sighing he turned back around to see harper panting. coming forward he asked.  
"are you alright?"  
"fuck no...jesus.....ah ah...fuck....dont do that."  
smirking tyr said.  
"its done"  
"well screw you"  
smirking tyr let the boy catch his breath, he was no doubt in considerable amounts of pain. he waited and soon enough the boy was calm again. his hand coming up to wipe the small tears at the corner of his eyes. he sent a glare at his strong lover before saying.  
"you suck"  
"i believe you enjoy it when i do"  
harpers mouth fell open before the man burst out laughing. tyr smirked at his lover before asking.  
" are you ready?"  
harper sighed before looking down at the beam.  
"its too heavy tyr"  
"i must try"  
looking to the man's eyes he nodded.  
"alright...but im gonna say bad things about and to you."  
"i can accept that."  
nodding his head harper said.  
"on three?"  
tyr nodded and got into position. once he was ready he looked to harper.  
"one...two....three..."  
harper screamed as the beam was shifted. tyr gritting his teeth as he attempted to move the heavy beam. it shifted, but harpers cries of pain grated on the nietzschean and before he could attempt to shift it away the boy cried out.  
"put it down!"  
he complied to the boys pained cry. panting as he knelt in front of the boy who was sobbing.  
"im sorry"  
harper nodded his head, but tears continued to flow down his cheeks.the boys harsh panting filling the small space. looking down to the beam tyr glared at it.  
"it-its okay tyr"  
looking up to the boy he shook his head.  
"no."  
harper gave a watery smile before saying.  
"your not an android tyr, you have limits. its okay."  
sighing he moved around to sit by his lover once more, his eyes glaring at the beam pinning the boy.  
"keep glaring like that and you might melt it"  
smirking he turned and leaned over to kiss the boys brow. harper sighed as he relaxed as much as he was able too. harpers hand found its way into tyrs as they sat side by side. the only sounds were that of their breathing and some rather dis-concerning noises coming from the damaged areas around them.  
"you shoulda brought that horrible book your reading."  
snorting at the boy be replied.  
"i had other things on my mind than what to bring to entertain myself with should i find you pinned beneath structure support beams."  
"well now you know for in the future"  
smirking tyr shook his head at his lover before asking.  
"why were you here?"  
harper glanced at him before saying.  
"i was taking a short cut...didn’t know id get to take the expressway down to here."  
smirking tyr said.  
"yes, well perhaps you will take the lifts from now on like the rest of us?"  
harper sighed before saying.  
"i don’t think i'll have much of a choice"  
he motioned to his legs with their combined hands. tyr squeezed the boys hand as he said.  
"we will figure this out"  
harper sighed before saying.  
"at least i can still feel my waist, though i think i might be out of commission for a while after this."  
smirking tyr said.  
"i am not going to be ravishing you while you are recovering harper."  
"ravishing...heheeh makes me sound like some damsel in distress."  
snorting the nietzschean replied.  
"no just a reckless genius."  
"i am a genius"  
smirking together they sat together for a moment in total silence. harper turned his head and opened his mouth to say something when a large crash sounded around them. tyr bolted forward to cover the boy with his body. a moment later the noise ceased. glancing around tyr pulled back. harper looked around before glaring at tyr.  
"really? you didn’t think maybe you should worry about yourself becoming trapped?"  
rolling his eyes at his angry lover he asked.  
"it was close to us"  
the boy snorted before nodding his head.  
"yeah...sounded almost like it was something in the air lines"  
"airlines?"  
harper nodded as he glanced about, but upon not seeing anything out of the ordinary replied to tyr.  
"yeah its not life support persay, but it filters the air."  
"can we survive without it?"  
harper nodded his head.  
"yeah, so long as life support functions were getting oxygen, the airlines just remove bad air...like smoke and shit when there’s damage. it shouldn’t effect us."  
frowning tyr glanced up the tube he had scaled to reach the boy. harper followed his lovers gaze before asking.  
"what?"  
looking to the blonde tyr asked.  
"and if there was a fire?"  
the boys eyes widened before he exclaimed.  
"you went through a fire?"  
shaking his head tyr told the boy.  
"there are numerous small fires around the deck, the ship is unable to put them out due to the damage. with the airlines being possibly damaged, would the fires smoke be able to spread around the deck?"  
harper nodded his head.  
"yeah...there'd be nothing stopping it from spreading. how close were they?"  
" they were a ways back, but there was also a leak in a coolant line."  
harper groaned as he thumped his head against the wall. frowning at the boy he told him what the ship had.  
"the ship said it was not dangerous unless we inhaled too much smoke. the fluid was nothing to be concerned about...i do not think its vapors could reach us here."  
"that’s not what im upset about...i have to fix that shit you know"  
smirking at the blonde tyr said.  
"i believe you will be given time off, the ship can repair itself until you are well again. if not i and the other crew will help."  
harper snorted before mentioning.  
"did i tell you about me trying to teach dylan how to use a nanowelder?"  
shaking his head the nietzschean smiled when his lover told him.  
"he nearly cut off a finger. you do not want him helping with anything. trust me. its better to just wait till i can do it myself."  
the nietzschean leaned forward and kissed the blondes head, his arm coming around the boys body to gently hold him. doing his best not to jostle the boys injured arm or put pressure on his damaged spine. harper sighed as he turned his head into tyrs neck.  
"you know...this isn’t how i saw things going"  
tyr nodded his head against the boys, letting his lover say what he needed. harpers good hand held his own in a tight embrace as they sat leaning against one another. tyr frowned when he felt the boy chuckling but before he could ask what was so funny harper said.  
"you know...i suppose its a good thing its me that’s stuck here...you'd be screwed if i had to lift shit."  
snorting into the boys hair, he rubbed the boys shoulder with his hand. after a moment tyr supplied.  
"you would no doubt find a way, you are faster due to your size and can maneuver around things easier. you may not be able to lift things with feats of strength, but your intellect would make up for that."  
"is that your way of saying you think me being smart is sexy?"  
smirking against the boy he nodded his head. harper laughed before saying.  
"you know, your feats of strength are pretty hot."  
snorting tyr supplied.  
"you have told me"  
"yeah? well its not my fault you get me worked up from coming home all sweaty."  
tyr kissed the boys head before retorting.  
"i am afraid i cannot say the same for your returning to our quarters covered in whatever substances you have come a crossed around the ship."  
harper smirked into the man's neck before whispering.  
"i don’t know, that lead to some pretty kinky shower sex."  
tyr nodded as he thought about it a moment.  
"that is true, though it has crossed my mind to if you do that on purpose."  
"me? now would i do something so petty as to cover myself in engine grease in order to lead you into showering with me?"  
"yes"  
harper laughed against the man before nodding.  
"yeah you got me there"  
chuckling tyr closed his eyes as he listened to the boys steady heartbeat. it relieved him to know the boy was doing alright despite the horrid condition he was in.  
"tyr?"  
"hmm"  
"you realize that this isn’t going to be an easy fix right? im gonna be cooped up in medical for weeks if not longer and even that might not be enough. we might have to move me to some hospital on some dust ball planet just to get me healed up."  
frowning tyr asked.  
"why do you say this?"  
he felt the boy sigh against him before the blonde continued.  
"i just want you to be aware that this isn’t a fairy tale and that the chances are im gonna have loads of problems as i heal...even after that im not going to be...the same."  
scowling, tyr pulled back from the boy to look into his eyes. harper was smiling gently at him.  
"i don’t want you to regret this"  
he motioned between them before continuing.  
"this is a lot to deal with tyr, frankly i don’t know how im gonna do with it all, but i'll figure that out later i guess. i just don’t want you to feel obligated to stay with me. we’ve talked about how you'd outlive me because of you being a nietzschean, but this is different. im not dead, im just gonna be fucked up...i don’t want you to have to deal with this out of some code of honor thing you ubers have towards your lovers. just don’t let me be the reason your held back, i know you don’t plan to stay with dylan and his quest to save the universe and frankly im with you on that one, but i don’t want you staying here because you think you have too because of me."  
tyr remained frowning as he listened to his small lover speak. he wanted nothing more than to shut the mouthy boy up as he listened to the blonde try to 'release' him from their relationship because of his injuries. growling tyr grabbed the boys chin as he yelled.  
"you will not say such things again!"  
harper sighed at him, the boy wasn’t easily scared by tyrs posturing anymore. the nietzschean did not release the boys chin though as he said.  
"i will stay by your side as long as you will have me. if we wish to leave this ship we will make arrangements, but i will not be held back by you or whatever limitations this injury causes. do i make myself clear?"  
harper nodded, though it was hard to do so with his chin still held firmly by his lover. tyr watched the boy a moment longer before finally releasing the boys face. settling once more against the wall tyr glared down at the beam pinning his lover. harper shook his head at the nietzschean before letting himself relax against the wall, his eyes going skyward as he let them both calm down. he frowned and tilted his head before muttering.  
"uh tyr?"  
tyr turned to look at his lover before seeing the boys gaze was pointed not at him, but up. looking up he frowned when he heard his lover ask.  
"does that look like smoke to you?"  
scowling he moved forward to get a better look up the shaft they were trapped in. turning back he saw the alarm in the boys eyes. he couldn’t lie to him.  
"yes"  
harper cursed before saying.  
"can you smell anything?"  
tyr took a deep breath trying to ascertain if there were any new scents. it was faint but there was a metal smell to the air. frowning he nodded to harper before saying.  
"smells like metal"  
"like copper?"  
scenting the air again he nodded. he turned when harper said.  
"well fuck...okay. time for you to go mr. uber"  
scowling at the boy he demanded to know what was wrong. harper looked at him before taking his hand back and pointing up to the smoke.  
"that’s not really smoke tyr, its more of a gas. its what happens when the copper lining the conduit tubes starts to melt. im guessing one of those fires you said you saw is the cause. either way, if we can physically see it, then things are about to get very bad in here. you need to leave"  
shaking his head tyr glanced up towards the smoke that was slowly filling the upper portion of the tube.  
"how dangerous is it?"  
"you know how i told you about that odorless gas that the jaguars used on earth"  
frowning he nodded to the blonde.  
"yeah, its a little worse than whats gonna happen if you stay here. so hold your damn breath and climb out of here."  
scowling at the boys orders, he declared.  
"i am not leaving you here to suffocate."  
harper barked out a laugh which confused his lover, but the blonde quickly rectified that by saying.  
"im not gonna suffocate tyr, im gonna drown."  
shaking his head tyr asked.  
"how is that possible?"  
"that gas is a mixture of the copper lining and other sealants used on the pipelines. its almost like a tar once it gets into your lungs and your body tries to eject it by making you cough and stuff, but it doesn’t work and as you cough the tar just rips your lungs apart...you drown because your lungs bleed into themselves."  
scowling tyr looked up to the smoke, it was still where it had been previously. it didn’t appear to be moving fast. on that note the nietzschean asked.  
"how long do you think it will take before it reaches us?"  
harper rolled his eyes at his lover before stating.  
"i don’t know an hour maybe...but its not going to reach us, your going to leave."  
sending a scathing look to the blonde he took one last glance to the gas filling the upper part of the tube before glancing down to the beam a crossed his lover. harper frowned at him before looking down to the beam and sighing.  
"tyr you already tried man, its too damn heavy. so please im begging you. get the hell outta here."  
shaking his head, tyr moved around to kneel in front of the boys trapped legs and look at the beam holding him. tilting his head to the side he looked under the beam to see how much room he would need in order to allow harper to pull himself free. looking up to the frowning face of his lover he said.  
"when i lift, no matter how much pain your in, pull your legs back. you'll need to use both of your arms harper. i do not know how long i will be able to support its weight off of you."  
harper shook his head before gesturing to his arm.  
"dude, i can barely move it. and that’s besides the fact that you already tried to lift it off of me."  
"i am not going to try and move it this time, i am simply going to release the pressure on your legs so you can pull them free. once you are clear i will let go of the beam. it is going to hurt."  
snorting harper shouted.  
"yeah no shit sherlock. i was there the first time."  
ignoring his lovers barbs he positioned his arms and hands in the best places to help him hold the weight of the heavy beam. harper was glancing around at him as he shook his head.  
"no tyr no...im not doing this tyr...tyr listen to me...oh fuck you"  
"one..."  
"dammit tyr don’t do this"  
"two...."  
"i hate you so much"  
"three...."  
tyr grunted as he shifted the weight from harpers legs, the boy screamed and all tyr could do was hold on and hope that his lover had enough presence of mind to do as he had asked. his own eyes were screwed shut as he held onto the beam as long as possible. his fingers cramped and his muscles seized as they begged for him to release the too heavy beam. he felt his grip starting to slip and shook his head as he held on tighter.  
"drop it"  
he heard the faint voice of harper say. groaning he let the beam fall before collapsing and panting for breath. looking up he glanced to see if they had made any progress. harper was pale, tears sliding down his cheeks as he panted. his arms both limp at his sides. letting his gaze travel further down the boy he smirked before his face split into a large grin. the boys legs were pulled out from under the beam. the boy was free.  
stepping over the beam, he knelt beside his pale lover and stroked his cheek.  
"now we can leave"  
the boy panted as he stared at him a moment before he whispered out.  
"your an ass"  
smirking he leaned forward and kissed the boys sweaty brow. looking up the tube he saw that the smoke had filtered down some, but they still had time before they came into any imminent danger. turning back to harper he asked.  
"can you hold your breath long enough?"  
harper nodded his head before muttering.  
"if you can lift that piece of shit beam, i can hold it."  
smirking he nodded before telling the boy.  
"you are going to have to hold onto my neck as i climb."  
the blonde glanced down to his injured arm before saying.  
"your not winning points today tyr"  
smirking he kissed the boy again before rubbing the boys cheek.  
"you will do fine. once we are out of this tube i can carry you."  
nodding his head harper waited for tyr to turn around and kneel as low as he could. the nietzschean reached back to help the boy crawl up his back. harper groaned as he moved his body. sharp stabs of pain radiating up his body. he cursed under his breath as he finally got his good arm around the man's neck. from there he had to swing his damaged arm around and gritting his teeth harper linked his hands together. his head fell against the man's neck as he whispered.  
"gitty up"  
smirking tyr slowly rose himself, using his arms to help stabilize the boys body as he did so. harper cried out as his body was moved about until he panted against tyrs neck once they were standing. taking a breath tyr walked over to the ladder and glanced up.  
"i will tell you when you need to hold your breath"  
"that'd be nice"  
ignoring his lovers annoyed tone, he began the long climb back up the ladder. it was harder as he not only had to consider his own form when maneuvering around things, but that of harpers who was unable to assist in moving around obstacles. the pair grunted and groaned as their bodies were forced to bang into things as they climbed. finally tyr stopped climbing, looking above them he decided that it would be best for them to take caution.  
"catch your breath, when you are ready tell me and we will take a deep breath and hold it. i will climb as fast as i can...hopefully we will make it out before either of us has the need to breath."  
harper nodded his head against tyrs neck.  
"yeah...sounds ...great"  
smirking he waited for his own breathing and heartbeat to calm before asking the blonde if he was ready. harper nodded against him.  
"take a breath and hold"  
he began climbing as fast as he could to get them out of the blasted pipeline tube. he knew he stood a better chance, he could hold his breath far longer than his lover and harper was already in dire straights with his injuries. each movement having to be agony for the small human. rung after rung he climbed, until he got through to the top and climbed through the access panel. they fell to the floor and tyr grunted, moving forward away from the opening before taking a breath of mostly clean air. the gas they had been avoiding contained inside the tube.  
"breathe"  
he called, he heard harper gasp before coughing as he inhaled and exhaled repeatedly in quick succession. he felt the boy let go of his hold on his neck and turned over to lean over the panting boy.  
"are you alright?"  
he hadn’t heard the boy take a breath in the tube, but wanted to make sure the boys coughing was not because of the gas. harper nodded as he finally got a hold of his breathing and smirked to the man.  
"frickin peachy...never want to do that again."  
"i agree with your sentiment."  
harper chuckled before sagging against the floor and groaning.  
"god this hurts"  
nodding tyr looked at the boys form. he was curled a bit from falling off of tyrs back, his legs were laying over themselves limp. the boys damaged arm was curled up against his chest once more and his good arm was wrapped around it protectively. the boys face was pale, no doubt the amount of pain his lover was feeling being the cause of it. sighing he looked around them before saying.  
"we need to continue"  
harper nodded his head jerkily. smirking at the blonde he knelt down and gently fed his arms beneath the boys body. one beneath the boys limp legs and another mid way up the boys back. looking to the blonde he waited for harper to tell him he was ready. getting a nod, he lifted the boy up against his chest and stood. harper cried out before burying his head against tyrs chest and started panting. taking a moment tyr waited for the boy to calm before beginning the slow progress back towards the safety of the undamaged levels of the ship. as he walked he felt harper breathing against him, but the boy lay motionless against him. he didn’t look down to see if the boy had passed out, no matter what happened he was getting harper out. it was as he was ducking down to avoid some debris that the boy hissed. his eyes glanced down to see the boys face grimacing, his eyes firmly shut.  
"im sorry"  
the boy nodded his head against him, so tyr continued. it was slow going. he did not run through the halls even though he wished to get the boy to medical as soon as possible. even walking the boy was being subjected to pain by his movements. stepping over some debris he continued down the damaged decks hallways.  
"how's your arm"  
the boy whispered. smirking tyr replied.  
"better than yours"  
"smart ass"  
chuckling he continued walking a ways before harper spoke again.  
"do you think i can get workman’s comp for this?"  
snorting tyr supplied to the boy.  
"this is not a flourishing business we find ourselves in, for one reason or another our esteemed captains quest does not pay well."  
harper snorted against him before saying.  
"dude it hardly pays at all."  
nodding his head to the blonde, they continued forward. coming to a fork in the road he turned and proceeded towards the lift he had taken previously. he wondered how much further it would be before the ships hologram would be able to contact them. not that it would do them much good. the debris strewn around the deck was difficult to get around, the droids would be hopeless in this environment. it was harpers voice that brought him back to focusing on the boy.  
"can just see it now...all those looks we get on planets when i go bartering....people are gonna flip when they see me with you standing around while im laid up in some wheelchair."  
frowning at the boys humor, tyr did not comment as he strode down the hallway. he did not enjoy thinking about what lay ahead of both of them, his lover was stubborn and the nietzschean had no doubt his recovery would be long and arduous for both of them.  
"hey tyr"  
"hm"  
"can i play dead for a minute when we see everybody...i wanna give you a good excuse to hit dylan."  
smirking he shook his head at his lover before stating.  
"you do not need to play dead for such a thing. i believe the state i found you in warrants my taking my frustrations out on the man."  
"sweet, that means i can watch."  
smirking tyr continued around a pile of debris and ducked under some fallen lights when harper sighed.  
"man this place is a mess."  
"yes it seems to not have fared well in our battle."  
"no shit, i think i've seen better space ports than this"  
chuckling the nietzschean rounded a corner and sighed. harper twisted his head to see what had stalled the man and whistled.  
"well...um that does put a damper on things doesn’t it."  
the large pile of debris was blocking the way, the previous hole tyr had crawled through obviously having collapsed during his time with harper in the pipeline tube. looking down to the blonde tyr said.  
"im going to put you down and attempt to move things."  
harper nodded and grit his teeth through the pain as he was put down. he knew tyr was being as gentle as he could be, but his body didn’t seem to be getting the memo. nodding his head when his lover asked if he was alright he caught his breath as the larger man strode over and began looking around the pile blocking their path. harper let his head fall back to the wall tyr had set him against. sighing the blonde glanced down to his legs. they lay spread out in front of him, just laying there. useless. scowling at them he turned his head away from the troubling sight and watched as tyr moved a large column of paneling aside. smirking as he watched the man work, he couldn’t help but still be amazed at the man's strength. tyr grunted as he pulled on a large slab of metal that had fallen from the ceiling. it moved, but all the cables and wires wrapped around it seemed to prevent tyr from actually gaining any considerable progress. glaring at the offending things he grabbed hold of a section and pulled only to stumble back as they ripped free. snorting he threw them aside and went for more cables. it took longer than he would have liked, but he managed to untangle the large slab of metal, moving it aside he smirked when he saw a considerable gap between the rest of the pile of debris and the wall. a little more and they might be able to squeeze through. going forward, tyr got to work. wiping his hands on his pants tyr nodded at the gap he had managed to make for them to use. turning to tell the boy that they could proceed he frowned when he saw harper laying against the wall as he had left him, but the boys head had fallen against his chest. fear seized the nietzschean for a moment before he ran forward and knelt beside the boy. he sighed when he registered the boys heartbeat and could hear the gentle breaths the boy made. his chest rising and falling peacefully. tyr gently stroked the boys head.  
"harper"  
the boy moved a little, but didn’t open his eyes until tyr had called his name again. blinking the blonde looked to him and smiled. smirking tyr motioned towards the pile of debris he had moved.  
"we can continue."  
"alrighty, lets get movin."  
as gentle as he could be with the boy he raised him back into his embrace against his chest. harper bit his lip and shoved his face against the nietzscheans chest as he quietly sobbed out his pain. gritting his teeth, tyr turned and strode through the gap he had made. with each step he took, the boys sobs lessened until finally the blonde quieted. it was a relief to no longer hear his lover be in so much pain, but he knew it was only temporary. rounding another corner he stilled and heard his lover groan as he most likely assumed that their path was blocked. but that was not the case.  
"harper look"  
twisting his head around the blonde blinked before smiling. the hologram of the ships AI was a few feet from them.  
"romi"  
the hologram smiled at them before stating.  
"i will escort you back to the lifts, a medical bay is ready and waiting."  
tyr nodded and followed after the hologram. harper sighed against him, no doubt feeling better in knowing that they were finally free from the cursed damaged deck around them. as they walked the hologram spoke.  
"if you give me an account of any known injuries i can better prepare trance and the medical droids."  
harper looked up to tyr before sighing and admitting to the hologram.  
"i-i cant feel my legs romi"  
the hologram twisted about to stare at the boy a moment. before she nodded at them.  
"has there been decreased blood flow to the injured area? it is normal for you to be unable to feel them when blood flow has been diminished. it is not unlike your legs falling asleep when you lay wrong."  
harper sighed before telling her.  
"romi, i cant feel them i have no idea if they were cut off from blood flow...all i know is that everything hurts right now and wiggling my toes does squat."  
the hologram nodded, it was tyr to speak up.  
"he was pinned by two large beams."  
the hologram tilted its head at the nietzschean before nodding and asking.  
"how long?"  
harper sighed before saying.  
"since the explosion"  
"very well, please continue to medical bay 2."  
the hologram flickered away as they stepped into the lift. harper turned his head back to rest on tyrs chest before he muttered.  
"i don’t think she gets it"  
"she is a machine"  
harper nodded his head as they stared at one another. finally the blonde said.  
"your an idiot"  
raising a brow at the boy he waited for the blonde to continue as he was used to the boys fragmented format of speech. sure enough the blonde explained.  
"you should have left"  
snorting at the boy he replied.  
"i believe that would have been a foolish endeavor. had i left you would be dead."  
the boy nodded before saying.  
"you might have died because of me"  
"but i did not"  
growling the blonde said.  
"yeah but it could’ve happened because you wouldn’t listen to me!"  
smirking at the irate engineer in his arms, tyr asked.  
"how many times have you ignored my requests of you?"  
rolling his eyes harper said.  
"that’s not what this is about, you knew that you were in danger and yet you stayed even after i told you to just go."  
the nietzschean nodded his head as he listened to the boy.  
"yes i did, and do you know why?"  
"because your an idiot"  
shaking his head tyr stated.  
"i ignored your request because i still had time to save you"  
blinking harper tilted his head to the side as he regarded the nietzschean a moment before asking.  
"so you would have left if things got worse"  
"i do not know what i would have done as our situation did not become so dire. regardless of my species ingrained survival instincts, i believe that i would stay by your side. i have no pride to return too, no heirs or wives harper. only you. laying down ones life for a family member is the highest honor a nietzschean can accomplish outside of reproduction."  
harper looked at him before smiling and saying.  
"you just said you love me...and i could actually understand all your uber talk."  
frowning at the boy in his arms, he smirked when the blonde said.  
"i love you too, and honor aside i'd rather you live than stay and die with me. just so were clear."  
nodding his head the nietzschean responded as the lift came to a stop and he started towards the medical bay.  
"we are clear."  
harper smiled as he rested once more against his lovers chest. he could hear the man's strong heartbeat under his head. a few moments later and the blonde took a breath as they stepped into the medical bay. the loud noise of his crew mates made the boy give his lover a look. the nietzschean smirked before calling out to their crew mates.  
"he needs medical attention, not questions. if you cannot be of assistance to his recovery. leave."  
all the crew were stunned, but trance smiled and ran forward to usher tyr forward to set harper down on the bed. harper grit his teeth before sighing as he was laid flat. tyr sent a glare towards their captain when the man came forward. the man's silent reprimand was ignored as the man said.  
"we've been looking for you"  
harper sent the man an unimpressed glare before stating.  
"and yet the nietzschean was the one to make it through all that shit a crossed the deck strewn with debris, he was the one to climb down an access pipeline which mind you he had no business climbing through because of his size and free me. but good going on the locating part."  
tyr smirked as his irate lover lectured the stunned man. beka snorted before stepping forward to tug on the captains sleeve.  
"come on dylan, were no help here. i'll come visit you in a while shorty"  
"sure"  
he intoned as he smirked when the woman dragged a still stunned captain out the door. rev shook his head to the boy before nodding and saying.  
"i am glad you have been returned to us"  
"thanks rev"  
the wayist nodded before leaving quietly. smirking harper reached out and took tyrs hand before letting himself be bombarded with questions by trance. the purple alien was flitting about getting things to set up an iv in the boy.  
"how's your pain, how much blood have you lost, is your arm broken"  
smirking to his nietzschean lover who was scowling at the girl harper replied.  
"pain sucks, didn’t lose much, and i don’t know."  
tyr gave his lover an amused look as the boy answered the girl easily enough. he watched as the girl asked for the boys arm. sighing harper gently maneuvered it and let her scan it. he grit his teeth in pain as she moved his arm around. groaning when she asked him to twist it. his good hand was clenched tightly around tyrs fingers. the nietzschean was scowling as he watched his lover endure the pain of the girls probing. finally the girl stopped and nodded to him.  
"well, looks like you didn’t break anything"  
frowning harper couldn’t help but bite out.  
"check again, this fuckin hurts"  
the girl smirked at him before shaking her head and telling him.  
"your muscle detached from the bone."  
blinking harper bellowed.  
"it can do that?"  
smirking trance nodded.  
"that’s what your feeling. your bones are fine. i'll have to make a small incision and reattach the muscle fibers to your bone...but i need to finish looking you over before we do that."  
"please say i'll be unconscious for that"  
the boy pleaded. the girl smirked and nodded, harper sighed in relief. the engineer took her probing in stride as she slowly worked her way down his body.  
"no internal bleeding, some bruising, but nothing too serious...romi said...that you couldn’t feel your legs"  
harper bit his lip but nodded. sighing trance took out another scanner before glancing at him.  
"go ahead"  
nodding she dragged it from under his rib cage to his pelvis, looking for any damage in his spinal column. tyr and harper waited to see what the results would be. they both grimaced when it started flashing orange. trance continued down before following it down each of his legs. she pulled away and started scanning through its findings. tyr leaned over to kiss harpers brow. the boy turned into him, needing some comfort upon having to find out just how bad the injury was.  
"oh...oh my"  
glaring at the girl, tyr barked out.  
"what! did you expect something else when he said he couldn’t feel them?"  
harper patted the angry nietzscheans chest to try and soothe him. but trance shook her head before saying.  
" your legs aren’t even broken harper, which is good all things considering how heavy those beams must have been."  
tyr growled at the girl's apparent rejoicing about the boys unbroken legs. they'd do the boy no good if he couldn’t move them. before the irate nietzschean could yell again, the purple girl said.  
"i need to get you prepped for surgery though, right away."  
frowning harper said.  
"i thought the arm thing wasn’t that bad"  
tyr nodded along side his lover. trance smiled before shaking her head and gesturing towards the boys legs.  
"no silly, to fix your legs."  
harper shook his head at the girl before stuttering.  
"you can fix it"  
nodding trance said.  
"yeah, but we gotta work fast. they had compression syndrome. all the pain your feeling is from your blood returning to the cut off areas. your blood flow was restricted so when tyr pulled you free, the increased blood flow overwhelmed your swelling tissue. i need to release some of the pressure inside your legs. once that's done you should regain the ability to move them."  
harper glanced to tyr who was smiling at him. the blonde was stunned into silence so the nietzschean said.  
"prep him"  
nodding, the girl gathered some things while the couple talked.  
"my legs are-"  
"going to be fine."  
smirking he kissed the boy, wrapping an arm around to cradle the boys head as they kissed. harper sighed into the kiss. so relieved to have heard such good news. pulling away he smiled.  
"guess its a good thing i didn’t ask you to cut em off then"  
snorting tyr shook his head at the boy. they glanced over when trance prepared a hypo spray.  
"i'll be here when you wake"  
nodding harper relaxed into the bed and gave the girl the go ahead. she smiled before pressing the device to the boys throat and administering the sedative. harper winced at the pinch, before staring at tyr. slowly his eyes drooped, blinking more and more, until finally the boy fell lax in the bed. his eyes sliding shut. trance nodded before telling the nietzschean.  
"you should wait outside, its..not a pretty picture. he'll be fine though."  
nodding he stroked the boys cheek before telling the girl.  
"thank you"  
trance smiled and nodded. giving his lover one last glance he strode out into the hallway to wait.

**************

harper groaned, his body felt weighted down. he could barely move his head as it fell to the side. he frowned, not liking the sensation of being unable to move himself. his arm was aching something fierce, a dull burn throbbing beneath the skin. sighing the engineer tried once more to move himself only to grit his teeth when pain radiated up from his legs. his legs. slowly he peeled open his eyelids, the harsh light overhead made him want to close them again, but he refused to do so, he needed to see his legs. his eyes barely half open, harper realized with trepidation that he couldn’t even muster up the strength to turn his head let alone lift it to glance down at his legs. groaning he gave up and let his tired body collapse against the bed. he hurt all over, the iv in his hand told him he had to be receiving something for the pain, but it didn’t appear to be doing much for him. twisting his numb fingers about he tugged ineffectively on the blanket covering him, he wanted something but he didn’t know what. frowning his confused mind couldn’t process through the drugs in his system. the blonde man finally slipped back into slumber as his tired body gave into the need for rest.

***********

tyr glowered down at the purple girl who was smiling at him as if she hadn’t just said he couldn’t see his lover.  
"move"  
she shook her head.  
"he needs to sleep tyr, if he see's you he'll want to talk im sure. you need to go sleep as well, his surgery took longer than i had expected, you should have been in your sleep cycle a while ago.-"  
"i am not tired, now move!"  
sighing the girl shook her head at the angry nietzschean.  
"he's fine tyr, just sleeping. go back to your quarters and try to rest. you can see him in the morning i promise."  
glaring at the girl he was prevented from arguing more when she said.  
"i'll be right next to him all night if he needs anything."  
snorting he stormed away from the purple alien before he gave into his temptation to harm her just to get to harper. he did as the foolish girl asked and returned to his and harpers quarters. he couldn’t rest though, he paced back and forth for hours. his mind plagued with thoughts of the boy who he had left in the medical bay.

***************

striding straight into the medical bay, he didn’t slow until he was four steps inside. tyr's glowering face prepared to do battle once more with trance should she be stupid enough to deny him from seeing harper. however it never happened. the girl was smiling at him as she sat next to harper who was barely awake by what the nietzschean could see.  
"harper just woke up a little bit ago, i've been trying to convince him to eat"  
she motioned to the tray a crossed the boys waist. smirking he strode over and gave the food a glance. there were a few items the boy wouldn’t mind, but the majority of it was not something the picky blonde would eat. grabbing a chair and sitting beside the boy he reached over and rubbed his thumb over the boys hand. being careful to avoid the iv. harper smirked tiredly to him. trance stood and nodded.  
"i'll leave you too alone then, see if you can convince him to eat some more, he needs the calories."  
nodding tyr watched her leave before turning back around to see harper staring at him.  
"how do you feel"  
"not good"  
smirking he glanced down to the boys legs which were covered by a thick blanket. he wanted to know if the boy could feel them yet, but didn’t want to stress the boy if he couldn’t. he did not know how long it would take for the human to regain the sensation in his compromised limbs. looking to the boys breakfast he reached over to scoop up a small spoonful of cubed pears. he brought it forward and waited. harper frowned before sighing and opening his mouth. tyr helped the boy to take the food into his mouth by tipping the spoon before withdrawing the utensil and watching the boy chew. harper swallowed before whispering.  
"break me outta here"  
smirking he shook his head at his stubborn lover.  
"you are in need of continued treatment. do you wish to be without pain medication?"  
harper frowned at him before whispering back.  
"cant hurt worse than it does now"  
frowning upon hearing the boys statement he questioned.  
"does trance know you are in pain?"  
harper gave a subtle nod of his head before letting himself relax once more into his pillow. taking a breath the blonde said.  
"doesn’t want to give me more"  
nodding he understood the implications. the boys body was already under enough stress, it would be far to easy for him to overdose. rubbing his thumb along the boys hand he asked.  
"is there anything i can do?"  
harper smirked before saying.  
"punch dylan"  
chuckling he shook his head before reminding the boy.  
"i thought you wished to be present when i did that?"  
harper seemed to think on it a moment before saying.  
"just do it somewhere romi can record, i can play it on loop"  
smirking he nodded to the boy.  
"very well, i will ensure you get your amusement on the captains behalf."  
harper grinned before allowing the nietzschean to feed him another helping of pears. he dutifully chewed before swallowing and sighing.  
"i miss your cooking"  
"i will make you whatever you want when you are released."  
harper nodded his head before telling the man.  
"sorry"  
frowning he shook his head as he was confused as to why the boy was apologizing to him. harper smiled before saying.  
"not allowed any vigorous activities for a while."  
snorting at the boy he reminded him.  
"i believe i can abstain from mating with you until you are well."  
"they burn"  
the sudden declaration from harper had tyr glancing down to the boys legs he turned his attention to the boy once more to ask.  
"is that normal?"  
the blonde nodded.  
"trance said its the blood flow returning to normal. surgery did the trick. just gotta wait for swelling to go down...m'not allowed to walk for a while."  
"so long as you heal, we will make arrangements."  
harper smirked before saying.  
"you get to carry me you mean"  
smirking tyr leaned forward to peck the boys lips in a chaste kiss before saying.  
"i will carry you where ever you need to go."  
"cool beans"  
snorting he sat back into his chair and offered the boy another bite of his breakfast. harper grimaced but took the food. the engineer knew he wouldn’t be able to get by tyr in refusing food. trance he could dodge, but his lover wasn’t one to cross. chewing and swallowing he muttered.  
"you get your arm looked at?"  
chuckling at the boy he nodded his head.  
"i had a droid tend to it. it was superficial, no stitches required."  
"jerk"  
smirking he ignored the boys barb on his healing abilities and asked.  
"do you know how long you will be required to stay here?"  
harper shook his head. before adding.  
"trance wants to watch me, make sure there’s no more problems with my legs."  
"good"  
harper smiled tiredly, his face showing to the man just how exhausting their conversation was to the boy. rubbing the boys hand. he ordered.  
"go to sleep, i will stay."  
"promise"  
nodding his head tyr watched as the blonde finally closed his eyes and relaxed into his bed. a few moments later tyr could hear the tell tale sounds of the boys breathing and heartbeat falling into a recognizable pattern of sleep for the boy. smirking he made himself comfortable and watched over his lover as he rested.

*****************

tyr remained by the boys side until just after lunch time, the blonde had barely touched his food despite tyr's prompting. trance had said that it was alright and that he was more than likely in too much discomfort to want to eat. tyr was not pleased to hear such things, but let the matter drop as harper lay as comfortably as he could in the bed. the purple alien was walking about the room cleaning things and organizing supplies, leaving tyr to watch over harper, though the boy wasn’t doing much. for the most part harper kept his eyes closed, but every few moments he'd open them as if to double check and ensure that tyr was still beside him. each time tyr would smirk to the boy before watching the engineer close his eyes again.  
it was later in the day when the overhead speakers called out.  
"tyr your presence is requested on the bridge."  
glaring up at the ceiling he barked out.  
"by who"  
"the captain"  
snorting the nietzschean had no qualms with stating.  
"tell your captain that i am with harper in the medical bay and shall remain here unless we are under attack."  
it was quiet a moment and tyr smirked before returning his attention to harper who had opened his eyes at the noise.  
"tyr, come to the bridge"  
growling as dylan's voice filtered through the speakers. he was only calmed when harpers fingers wrapped around his own. taking a breath he replied.  
"are we under attack?"  
"what? no"  
"then i decline your request"  
there was a moment of silence before the man's now irritated voice filtered through the speakers.  
"trance will look after harper, i need you here."  
looking to the purple alien he saw that she was sending an annoyed look towards the ceiling as well. smirking tyr replied.  
"am i to be arresting someone?"  
he heard the man sigh before answering.  
"no tyr, no one is under arrest, we are not under attack. i simply require your attendance for something."  
snorting he knew the man heard it as dylans voice barked.  
"dammit tyr-"  
before the man could continue his rant towards the nietzschean, harpers soft voice called out.  
"romi mute him would you"  
tyr turned to his lover his eyes wide as the ships AI spoke.  
"muting communications"  
harper sighed before closing his eyes again. trance looked nervous as she stated.  
"harper you just cut of the captain"  
the boy didn’t bother to open his eyes as he snorted and replied.  
"yeah i can do a lot worse to him too."  
smirking at his lover he turned to the purple alien and stated.  
"i believe your patient wanted a quiet environment in which to rest."  
trance frowned at him a moment before sighing and going back to her previous tasks. tyr leaned over once the girl had her back to them to whisper to the boy.  
"i believe you might get your wish if the captain comes down here."  
harper smirked before cracking open his eyes and whispering back.  
"im cool with that"  
nodding he kissed the boy before pulling back to watch over the resting human. tyr wasn’t fazed when a short time later the medical bay's doors swung open and a very irritated looking dylan hunt stood there. his hands on his hips as he glared at the nietzschean. raising a brow to the man he kept his voice low so as to not disturb his resting lover.  
"captain"  
the man glared hotly at him before shouting out.  
"dammit tyr, i ordered you to the bridge"  
scowling at the man, he felt harpers fingers tighten around his own and didn’t need to look behind him to know that the blonde was awake and watching. beka strode in shortly after the man finished bellowing at him. the woman sent a nervous look his way before trying to intervene.  
"dylan, he wants to stay with harper. he just got through surgery, we don’t need him for this."  
the man turned a heated glare to her before calling out.  
"if i order a member of my crew to their station i expect them to obey the order. any commonwealth officer would."  
snorting tyr wasn’t surprised when the man turned his glare to him, but the nietzschean didn’t back down as he rose. letting go of harpers hand to cross his arms over his chest and state.  
"i am not a commonwealth officer"  
"i can see that"  
"then do not expect me to comply to your every whim. valentine is correct, i wish to remain by harpers side. i will return to my duties should you need me to help protect this vessel, but nothing more."  
dylans face heated up before the man yelled as he gestured between the two men.  
"i don’t care if you want to stay by harpers side, your....dalliances together do not take precedence over this ship. by all rights i should replace the both of you for this deplorable behavior. your not even the same species for crying out loud."  
growling tyr stepped forward, but dylan didn’t back down as he ranted.  
"im not afraid of you tyr, i know all about your kind...your lies wont fool me. you should be ashamed of yourself for using harper as your whor-"  
the man crashed backwards into the wall before sliding to the floor. he lay un-moving. beka gasped before glancing back to tyr who was growling down at the fallen man. his bone blades were quivering in his agitation. trance ran over to the fallen man and gave a glance to see if tyr would stop her, when he didn’t she started to check the man over.  
"tyr"  
the nietzschean snorted at the fallen form of dylan before turning and approaching harper who had just called for him. running a hand through the boys short hair he kissed the boys brow before whispering.  
"you are not a-"  
"is your hand okay?"  
sighing he looked down into the boys eyes to see the mirth there. catching on he smirked and nodded.  
"i am fine"  
harper smirked before tilting his head back for a kiss. tyr obliged the boy before pulling away and restating.  
"you are not my whore"  
"i know"  
nodding he turned his head enough to bark out to beka.  
"get him out of here before i damage him further"  
the woman blinked at him before nodding and with the help of some medical droids carted the unconscious man to another room. tyr turned when harpers hand stroked his cheek. rubbing his face against the boys hand he said.  
"he is lucky that i did not do worse."  
harper chuckled before saying.  
"do you think he'll get it now?"  
shaking his head tyr spoke truthfully to his lover.  
"not even my fist could knock sense into that man's skull. he is from the past, he cannot move forward."  
harper sighed before saying.  
"maybe its time for us to leave then."  
" you wish to leave the andromeda?"  
harper shook his head before stating somberly.  
"no, i love it here, but...with everything we’ve been through in the past and now this, i don’t think i can trust myself not to kill him if something happened to you because he writes us off so easily. i don’t want to come to regret staying here, just because im fascinated by the ship. we can find another home."  
nodding his head, tyr leaned forward to kiss the boy before saying.  
"i will make sure you are safe."  
smirking harper replied.  
"i know, but you gotta let me look after you too."  
nodding his head the nietzschean plotted aloud.  
"i will make plans to have us find accommodations at the next port. if you are not well by then we will charter to someplace where you can be looked after."  
harper nodded his head before saying.  
"i'll ask trance about everything, she'll have a good idea i think on how long it'll take me to heal up."  
"do not stress yourself, you are to rest."  
the nietzschean told the boy. harper nodded against the man's hand when it came around to stroke his cheek. tyr helped harper to sit back into his bed once more before turning around and facing the door when it opened. trance bustled in and smiled at them.  
"how long until harper is well"  
the nietszchean questioned. trance frowned before glancing at the human behind tyr. blinking she thought a moment before stating.  
"well, he'll be on restricted movement for a week or two so that his legs can recover from all the swelling. once that’s done its pretty much just taking it easy as he works back up to his previous level of health. he shouldn’t lift anything with his arm though, not for a while."  
nodding tyr glanced back to his lover before asking the girl.  
"we are close to the melik space port, me and harper will be departing the ship. i would like to make the proper arrangements to make the transition easier for him."  
trance frowned at them before stating.  
"your leaving?"  
tyr nodded, but it was harper who spoke up from behind his lover.  
"we cant stay trance, you saw dylan...him and tyr aren’t going to work and frankly i don’t think i can handle working for him anymore either...if tyr hadn’t come to find me i'd be dead. dylan was okay with that, with waiting to see if i could save myself when he didn’t even know how hurt i was."  
the girls tail drooped behind her as she nodded sadly.  
"your right..."  
glancing to tyr the girl stated.  
"harper should be fine by the time we reach there to move about, but he cant overtire himself. he needs to rest when his body gets tired or he could cause problems. you shouldn’t have a problem figuring out where to go from there."  
"thanks trance"  
the girl nodded to harper before telling the pair.  
"i'll put together some things just in case you might need them. you'll be off of all the pain medicine by then, but you might suffer from some muscle spasms as your body gets back into working order."  
tyr nodded to the girl as he turned to harper and told the boy.  
"i will make sure we are ready to disembark promptly, i will pack our quarters. you will have to decide if there is anything in your workshops you cannot part with."  
harper smirked at his lover.  
"sure thing big guy."  
"rest, i will return once the arrangements have been made."  
saluting his lover he saw the man roll his eyes at the gesture before he ordered trance to make the boy heed his order. harper snickered as the man strode out of the medical bay. trance stepped forward and placed her hand on his arm gently.  
"im going to miss you"  
smiling harper said.  
"you too babe, make sure you don’t let dylan drag you down with him."  
she smiled before saying.  
"i do not know what the future holds for any of us harper, but i think that you and tyr will be alright."  
smirking to the girl the engineer said.  
"i'll send you a postcard when we figure out where we want to be."  
she giggled as she understood his reference.

**************

it wasn’t surprising that when dylan woke up he was furious, however when he heard that both tyr and harper were leaving at the next space port the man was stunned. he hadn’t figured that the pair would do something so brazen, he had figured that they would give into his demands and life would go on. now the man found himself down a nietzschean security officer and a very intelligent human engineer. the rest of the crew were taking the news badly and had resorted to being rather cold towards their captain as they prepared to say goodbye to the two men.

*************

loading up the cargo they were taking with them, tyr nodded his head when things were locked down and ready for transport. they had docked with the station and now all they had to do was supervise the transportation of their belongings to the small room tyr and commandeered for them. he turned when he heard the shuffling steps of his lover. the boy was gritting his teeth as he leaned against the wall. sighing he shook his head as he approached the boy.  
"you should be resting"  
harper snorted before saying.  
"and miss this, no way."  
the boy gestured to the small crew offloading their belongings. rolling his eyes at the boy he stated.  
"this is a respected port harper, our belongings are safe. your time would be better spent resting before we embarked to our new quarters."  
harper wrapped an arm around the man's waist, shifting his weight from the wall onto tyr. the nietzschean didn’t seem to care as he wrapped an arm around the boy to better support him.  
"cant believe were really leaving...thought i'd die on the andromeda."  
"you nearly did...numerous times by my calculations."  
he felt the boy swat at him and smirk.  
"you know what i mean smart ass. did you talk with dylan?"  
"yes, he is not pleased, but that figures little into our plans so i do not think it should effect us. he has made it known to me that we are only welcome to return should we make amends with him."  
he heard his lover snort and nodded his head.  
"yes, my sentiments exactly. did you speak with your friends?"  
"yeah, their sad to see me go, but they understand. they always took you and me being together just fine. never bothered them, sucks that dylan is the one to ruin everything."  
nodding his head tyr idly commented.  
"it is not too late for me to stage a mutiny."  
he heard and felt his lover laugh against him.  
"no tyr, no mutiny. its time we go."  
"and the ship?"  
glancing up at him harper smiled.  
"andromeda said that she liked me the best out of all of her engineers. granted their all dead by now, but it was still nice to hear."  
smirking at his lover he leaned down to kiss him before pulling away.  
" we will find you something to tinker with."  
harper shook his head at tyr before turning when a man ran up to them. he felt tyr tense before the man relaxed as the man handed over a clipboard.  
"just sign there sir and all your cargo has been transported off of this vessel."  
nodding tyr signed before handing the clipboard back to the man. looking down to harper he asked.  
"are you ready?"  
"yeah guess so, no time like the present."  
nodding they began walking down the ramp towards the bustling space port. tyr keeping his pace slow enough for the human to hobble along. the boys legs were healing well, but trance had been right and he would need plenty of rest to fully recover. tyr was looking forward to showing the boy where they would be staying. the villa he had acquired was beautiful and would no doubt keep them both entertained while the boy finished recuperating. if they chose to move on after that, then so be it. for right now, this was there home. stepping off of the ramp into the space port they watched as the ramp receded before the doors closed behind them. harper sighed before wistfully saying.  
"would it be cruel for us to wait until their halfway out of this sector only to call them back?"  
frowning he looked down at his lover confused as to if the boy was having second thoughts. harper grinned at him before saying.  
"you know there's plenty of things we might have forgotten...be a shame for us not to have our favorite toothbrush."  
smirking at the boy he shook his head and nudged the boy towards their new home.  
"a mutiny would have been kinder."  
harper laughed.


End file.
